Margaret Lasky
Admiral Margaret Lasky was the chief admiral in the United Nations Space Command. and was the chairman and director of the Office of Naval Intelligence. She lead ONI in the Human-Covenant War, assisting fervently in the downfall of the Covenant Empire, and afterwards, she leads ONI into conducting operations in the Sangheili Civil War. However, it is revealed that she and ONI are seeking to take control of the Prometheans and enslave Sanghelios. and eventually wipe out the Sangheili. Lasky serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, and is the secondary antagonist of the Reclaimer trilogy. Biography Lasky joined the UNSC military when she was young, and eventually, she used her cold intelligence, wit and manipulation to rise to the top. Eventually, she became an admiral, leading a UNSC fleet in crushing Insurrectionist forces. Her service record eventually lead to her becoming chief admiral of the UNSC, and she also became the chairman and director of ONI. She also mentors Serin Osman, initially having Serin become embroiled in the Spartan II program, but after Serin is passed over despite going through painful initiation procedures, Lasky proceeds to mentor Serin to be her successor. Lasky also has a heated rivalry with Catherine Halsey. She would also command UNSC forces in the Human-Covenant War, and she also lead ONI in conducting operations and intelligence development throughout the war. During her time leading ONI, she also conducted very questionable and even plain immoral actions.She also launched the UNSC Project Freelancer Army to suppress the Insurrectionist worlds, and she also developed the Spartan II program, tasking Catherine Halsey with being at the helm of the Spartan project. After the war with the Covenant ended and the Sangheili Civil War began, Lasky conducted ONI operations on Sanghelios and other worlds to research Forerunner artifacts. As such, Lasky conspires with veteran ONI operative, Harris Evans in an operation to obtain Forerunner relics in order to build a new Earth empire. As such, Lasky sends out Evans and his partner, Samuel Gates, to scout out for Forerunner artifacts, finding some on Sanghelios. As such, Lasky conspires with Evans and Gates in a plan to have with each man supporting the other side in the civil war an effort for the Sangheili to destroy each other, then they can move onto the world and secure the artifacts. However, their plan is found out, with Master Chief John Smith and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam discovering Lasky to be the main culprit behind the operation. As such, Lasky places an ONI blockade over Sanghelios, then she cuts off communications between Sanghelios and the outside world. As such, she then directs Evans to lead ONI forces to destroy the Sangheili. From then on, Lasky oversees Evans and the ONI open war effort on Sanghelios, then when Evans recovers a map from a mine leading to an artifact known as the Didact's hand, which would grant the user the power and influence of the Didact, thus giving control over the Prometheans, Lasky directs Evans and Gates to find the Didact's hand, sending Serin with them to help. Later on, knowing that Evans and Gates encountered visions in a Forerunner temple, Lasky questions Gates on his experiences, and then asks if he wonders what Evans saw. However, that's when Evans interrupts and dismisses Gates, then once Gates leaves, Evans aggressively threatens Lasky, threatening to reveal to Serin that Lasky was the one who put her in the Spartan II program in the first place if she speaks to Gates again. As such, Lasky becomes very fearful of Evans, but even then, she remains unknowing of his true intentions, in that Evans plans to actually betray and dispose of Lasky and take the Didact's hand for himself. Eventually, Lasky travels through a mysterious portal on Sanghelios and comes to the world of Genesis with Evans and Gates. However, Master Chief John Smith and Jameson Locke follow and confront Lasky at her ONI stronghold, but Lasky uses power from the Didact's hand to ascend into the body of a Forerunner guardian. Chief and Locke battle Lasky and eventually overpower her, and here, Evans reveals his true plans, as he now acquires the Didact's hand and gains the power of the Prometheans, with Evans mocking and insulting Lasky before leaving in his new Forerunner ship with a Composer to strike Sanghelios. After this, when Arbiter Thel 'Vadam arrives, giving Chief his Energy Sword, Chief then evengefully executes Lasky with the sword, finishing her off for good. Personality and Traits Lasky was an incredibly arrogant, hypocritical, condescending and ruthless individual. She was incredibly power hungry and ambitious and would do anything to achieve power, even commit horrible atrocities. She was initially very sophisticated and behaved reasonably towards others, and she was often critical of morally questionable actions committed by her colleagues. However, when it is shown she is responsible for even worse actions, she shows just how hypocritical and ruthless she really is. She was very cruel and controlling, being a megalomaniac, and she is also shown to be dishonorable, often using cheating and backstabbing in order to get her way. Relationships Catherine Halsey Harris Evans Serin Osman Trivia * Though she constantly criticizes Catherine Halsey for her questionable actions, it is shown that Lasky is responsible for equally immoral, and often times, even worse actions. Also completely unlike Halsey, Lasky is remorseless and hypocritical about it, making her far worse. * She was known for being a highly feared individual. However, Harris Evans proves to be completely unafraid of Lasky, and as such, Lasky becomes deathly afraid of Evans. Category:Halo Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:War Criminals Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Conspirators Category:Business Characters Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Heretics Category:Recurring Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thief Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Egotists Category:Extremists Category:Empowered Characters Category:Omniscient Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Frauds Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Game Changer Category:Cheater Category:Serious Category:Gaolers Category:Adulterers Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Communists Category:Golddiggers Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Master Manipulator Category:Authority Category:Neutral Category:Old Characters Category:Paranoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Usurper Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity